Doing it Wrong
by sayworrd
Summary: "We live in a generation of not being in love, and not being together" -Drake
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

This is insane. Everywhere I look, there are people, and these people resemble wild animals. They are either intoxicating themselves by drinking the liquid from the waterhole (aka punch bowl), mating in public, whilst clothed, to the beat of the music blaring out of the speakers, upstairs mating like the animals they seem to be, or inhaling something from a little white paper tube then exhaling a white cloud of who-knows-what. I am unable to get up from this stool in fear of getting raped... And getting lost.

The light is extremely dim, the air is thick with smoke, the crazy party-goers and their trash are scattered all around this humongous residence, and I have no idea where any of my friends are. In this very moment, I'm alone. At the "bar". With my cup of.. I don't even remember. I get up quickly to search for someone that I know, then realize it was a bad idea.

Fuck.

The room is spinning, my head is throbbing, and the fact that the bass is strong enough to vibrate the entire house doesn't help either. Oh and you know what else doesn't help?

I'm drunk. I am completely aware of what I'm doing, but I have no control over it.

I just continue to sit here, my cup in hand, and take sips. I take my phone out of my back pocket to check the time. 2:45 am. I should find my friends and leave soon. I attempt to stand up, but as I do, I topple over, and some guy catches me.

Damn, he's gorgeous.

His blue eyes are what's completely drawing me in; how they seem to shine even in the dark, smokey room. I have never seen such a beautiful shade of blue before. Damn. That's all I can think right now. His messy chestnut brown hair combined with his strong jawline, chiseled chest and arms that I can feel around me, and of course his amazing eyes makes me think that he is the most attractive boy that I have seen. Ever.

"Why, hello there gorgeous," he says, "Wanna dance?"

I don't have much of a choice, since he pulls me back up on my feet, places my drink on the countertop, drags me out on the makeshift dancefloor, grabs my hips, and starts moving behind me. I, having no control over myself, grind my hips into his to the beat of the music playing. We both get into it, and he places his hands on my thighs, dangerously close to my center. I then feel his lips and teeth gently sucking and nibbling on my earlobe, then I allow his mouth to drop to my neck. I place my left hand over his on my thigh, and my right hand makes its way behind us, to the back of his head to keep it in place. The feelings he was evoking in me are driving me insane. I have never been so turned on in my 17 years of existence.

But that could be the alcohol speaking.

We continue to sensually rub up on one another, and I feel his arousal pressing up against my backside. Shit, he's big too.

"Care to accompany me upstairs?" he inquired huskily.

How am I supposed to turn this down? So I nod in response, he grabs my hand, and we dash upstairs to find an empty room.

* * *

><p><em>4:03 am.<em>

Damn. That guy works miracles with his fingers... And tongue. I have never experienced orgasms like the ones I did tonight. And to this point, as I am being driven home by my best friends Ryan and Sharpay Evans, I am still speechless.

I take a glance at my phone, and see a notification on my screen.

_One Missed Call - (505) 838-1408_

_Flashback_

_I unwrap my lips from around his softening member, swallowing down all he had to offer. I feel his mouth move away from my center, and he flips me over so we are face to face._

_"I'm Troy, by the way," he whispers, "And you are?"_

_"Gabriella."_

_I move out of his embrace, off the bed, and put my clothes back on, and toss him his boxers, his socks, and his shirt. I then take his phone out of his jeans before I toss those to him as well. I put in my name, number, and picture, ring my phone, then return the phone to its owner; the brown-haired, blue-eyed adolescent getting dressed in front of me._

_"I guess I'll see you around," I said quietly, before walking towards the door, blowing him a kiss, then disappearing to find my friends._

_End Flashback_

That's Troy's number. I'll save it later.

I step out of my friends' car after thanking them for the ride, and sneak back into my house, trying not to make a sound.

I successfully make it to my bedroom without getting caught, get changed, and let the drowsy after-effect of alcohol consume me, with my last thought being of the wonderful time I had with the beautiful blue-eyed boy.

Will I remember this in the morning? Possibly not.

But you know what they say, not all summer nights are to be remembered.

**- End Prologue -**

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, what do you think ?<em>  
><em>this story is based on a true story,<br>and it will be something that i'll be working on for the next little while,_  
><em>if i get some positive reviews telling me to do so !<em>

_so, review review review ! :)_  
><em>thanks ! :)<em>

_much love xoxo _


	2. O1: Remember Me?

**O1: Remember Me?**

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

I grab my black iPhone 4S and turn off the alarm. I groggily open my bright, cyan eyes to check what time it is.

7:00

Time to get ready for school. Today, I will be starting my senior year at West End High School. Do I know people there? Definitely, but I'm still excited to meet new people... No matter how cliché that sounds. Being one of the most popular kids at school (starting point guard of the senior team), I know many people, but there can be new students, or people I have just never interacted with before. I know that sounds mean, but we have a very highly populated school, and you don't get to see everyone there all the time.

After I eat my breakfast, I take a shower, brush my teeth, change my clothes, then drive my 2010 Ford F150 STX Supercab, aka my baby, to school.

Yes, this car is my baby. I've spent so much time and money to get it just how I like it; Bench cab seat, black and red leather interior, slightly lifted, black exterior paint with customized red rims. In my eyes, she's perfect. Beautiful.

Just like the girl this past summer.

You may wonder who the girl from the summer is... Well, her name is Gabriella. That's all she had told me, all she had left on my phone. Does she even remember me? Does she still use this same number? Where does she live? Is she single? I don't know the answers to any of these questions, but the thought of her still drives me insane.

_Flashback_

_This gorgeous, mysterious brunette just applied pressure to my shoulders, forcing me to lay down on the pillows of a stranger's bed. At this point, I don't care who's bed this is, all I know is that I want whatever is happening with this woman to continue._

_The sensation of her mouth on mine brings me away from my thoughts, and allows me to just respond to every single action this beautiful character is carrying out. I return her kisses, and allow her to continue these kisses down my jaw. I then feel her soft lips and tongue caressing my neck, softly sucking, slightly nibbling. My body feels like it's on fire, and it feels like my member could burst without her even touching it if this continues._

_My eyes slide to a close as she carries on with her motions all the way down my chest and abdomen, until she finally reaches the area just above my penis, and stops. My eyes flicker open, and I see her face up near mine once again. Our lips fuse together, and her hands wander my body, seemingly enjoying themselves. Her hands caress the back of my neck, my arms, my chest, and my stomach, while my own stay tangled in her gorgeous, dark, curly mane._

_Then I feel it._

_I feel her small, delicate fingers attempt to wrap around my swollen member. "You're huge," she whispers on my lips. I had never experienced something so erotic in my life. Damn, this girl drives me crazy._

_She once again kisses all the way down my upper body until she slows down near my navel. Her soft nips and caresses make their way, agonizingly slow, down to the base of my erect penis. She then takes hold of my shaft, and licks her way around the base, and my testicles._

_It took everything I had not to bust right then._

_I let out a loud moan, followed by a few curse words, at the feelings she is evoking in me. I feel like I am in another world; She clearly knows what she is doing._

_Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, she takes the head into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth, and swirls her tongue around its circumference. She slowly takes more and more into her mouth, until she takes my entire 8 1/2 inches! I feel my tip touch the back of her throat, and moan. I also feel her moan around my cock. The vibrations she is creating just might be the cause of my eruption. She brings her lips back up to the tip, then removes her mouth completely. I take this opportunity to sit up, grab her by the waist, and position her centre on my face. I hear her sigh in satisfaction at the contact of my lips on her labia, as she leans back down to once again take my cock in her mouth... Damn she tastes so good! I run my tongue all over her wet folds, tasting every single speck of what she has to offer._

_So good._

_I then place a couple fingers into her opening, moving them in and out, as my tongue writes out the alphabet on and all around her clitoris. All the while, she is still giving me the best blow job I have ever received in my life._

_Our actions continue, until we reach our sexual peaks in unison; I fill her mouth with my semen, as she covers my face in her juices._

_Amazing._

_End Flashback_

Damn. I take a minute to compose myself in the student parking lot of Toronto's West End High School, then make my way inside.

I am greeted by many people who I have been acquainted with in the prior 3 years I have attended this school. I glance down at my paper which shows my schedule and my locker number to decipher where my new locker is located. On my quest to find said locker, I run into my best friends, Chad and Zeke.

"Hey bro!" exclaims Chad

The three of us commence a conversation about our summers, since we spent the majority of the two months apart. I learned that Jason went on a month-long vacation to Florida, and hooked up with countless Latinas. Chad also told me about how he met an "awesome girl". But it's Chad. His definition of awesome is... Debatable. But whatever floats his boat, right?

Our conversation is cut short when the warning bell rings, signaling that we not have five minutes to get to our first period class. We conclude this conversation by agreeing to meet up at the Eaton's Centre after school to grab a bite to eat, catch up, and just hang out.

* * *

><p>As we are walking around the enormous shopping centre, we continue to converse about our summers, the numerous hot hookups, and I continue on to tell them about my night at PJ's jam.<p>

"I WAS THERE!" exclaimed Zeke as we sat down to eat in the food court, "I made out with some sexy Latina towards the beginning of the night, but then I moved on to some next chick. She was pretty hot. Talented in the bedroom, too!"

I laughed at his choice of words, and said, "But bro, you don't even understand how fucking insane this girl was," I pause to look around to see if there are any listening ears. When I see that there aren't, I proceed, "She fucking went down on me, and it was so fucking hot, I just had to return the favour!"

The two boys sitting across from me just gasped,

"YOU ATE HER OUT?"

"YOU 69'D?"

They questioned in unison. I just gave a sly smirk and a light chuckle. "I know I never eat girls out - ever - and just go straight to the sex, but once again, you don't understand how enticing this one was! She tasted so _nice_ too!"

"Alright dude, too much info," stated Chad.

I chuckle, and look around the mall for an attractive woman about my age. I'm starting to get bored, and a good way to relieve that boredom is to talk to girls... Fun.

Apparently, I was not alone in my actions, when I heard Zeke say, "Look behind you, T! That's the girl from PJ's that I made out with! Did you see her there? She's so fucking hot!"

I turn around to look at her, and I see a girl, standing, leaning against a wall with her head bent forward, probably texting. I start from the bottom up. She had white, red and black Jordan 1's on her feet. Covering her long, seemingly toned and fit legs, are a pair of black skinny jeans. Damn, she has a nice ass! As I take a second to appreciate her fit behind, I hear Zeke mumble something about talking to someone. Whatever, I don't really care. I continue to eye her up, and I notice she is wearing a red José Calderón jersey over a tight, black long sleeved shirt. Her hair is down in long, natural-looking ebony curls, and-

Wait a minute.

I'd recognize those curls anywhere! I shoot up out of my seat, and jog towards her, passing Zeke who seemed to be walking in the same direction. I hear him call my name, but I ignore it, as I feel a strong ass need to get to this girl to talk to her. I finally approach her, and lightly tap her shoulder.

She turns around, and I see her face. Damn, she looks even more gorgeous than she did that night. Is that possible? At this point, I don't really care. I just want to talk to her.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?" she says in her sweet, angelic voice. She looks so confused. It's cute though.

"It's me, Troy. How have you been?"

She looks confused, but answers anyway, "Oh Troy! I'm good, how about you?"

I study her face for a second, and realize she has no idea what is going on. I chuckle, and say, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

She blushes, and lets out a little giggle, "Nope, not a clue."

"Remember at the beginning of August, PJ had a huge jam, and-"

"OH! That was you? I'm sorry, I was completely wasted. I kind of remember doing shit, but not exactly with who... I just remember that I had a really good time..." she trails off, giving a sly, seductive smile.

"Yeah, that was me. You gave me your number, and rang your phone to get mine. Then I texted once but you never replied so..." It's my turn to trail off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must not have saved your number! I was, once again, hammered," she states with a slight giggle. She seems to giggle a lot.

Our small talk continues until she gets a text on her phone from her friend, asking her to meet them at a certain store. Before she leaves, I make certain that we properly exchange numbers, and I make my way back to my buddies.

"Hey Chad, where's Zeke?"

"I don't know, he said he had to go somewhere... But man, what the fuck was that! How did you know that girl?"

"That's the girl from PJ's that I told you about!" I tell him excitedly.

"Damn, T! Nice work!"

We bump fists, and I nod to myself. Nice work, Bolton. Nice work indeed.

* * *

><p>And that concludes chapter one !<p>

Haha, once again, this is based off a true story.. Based off one of my relationships. Haha

So I own everything about the plot, but there are obviously some things I do not own.

And I'm sorry for Radom grammar and spelling mistakes because I am using my phone to write.. I dont know why, but more ideas flow when I type things on my phone. Like drake, he writes his songs on his blackberry haha.

So read, review and I will update when I can ! Xoxo


End file.
